Forgotten Farewells
by thedevilwearsneckties
Summary: Or short pre-slash piece featuring Shifty/Winters. There is a mature version of this called Forget the Farewells. In the meantime, I hope this one's not too sappy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I intend absolutely no disrespect to the actual veterans of WW2. In fact, I regard them very highly in my life, and I cannot be more thankful for what they have done for this proud nation. In any case, I would like to imagine this more based off the mini-series and the actors portraying them as opposed to the actual veterans. Also, RIP Shifty.

* * *

Winters sat out on the balcony, writing as he always did, making his peace and focusing his mind on more simple things.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He ordered, a slight accent flourishing his words. His pale eyes and his right hand remained focused to the pen that danced on the paper before him.

Light footsteps echoed on the hard floor. "I don't mean to interrupt you, sir," Winters looked up, verifying the soft, Southern accent that addressed him so kindly. It was Darrell "Shifty" Powers. He continued, shifting nervously and looking down at his feet. Dick went back to his writing every now and then as he spoke. "I just wanted to, um.. Say goodbye."

Major Winters looked up, somewhat startled, but not surprised. It would happen eventually, wouldn't it?

"You know, you was.." Shifty continued, struggling to find the right words to say. Winters stood up, and Shifty looked up at him with his eyes half-closed, like he was staring directly at the Sun itself. "You was, uh.. Well, it's been a long time."

Shifty gave a warm smile, but something about it broke Dick's heart. Still, he nodded and threw the pen aside.

"You got everything you need?" This was Winters' way of responding without refusing the farewell. He didn't want to see Shifty leave just yet. The younger man was right, it had been a long time. Maybe too long.

"Yes sir!" Shifty smiled. "I gathered up my loot- pistols, mainly. Paperwork's all done.. I even got my back pay in my pocket." His list was scattered and both men realized how much they took for granted their time together.

Dick stared intently at him, hardly blinking. Shifty still avoided eye contact, looking this way and that, but never at the man he was speaking to.

Shifty continued, stumbling on every word, extending the conversation. Each second was more painful than the last, but neither wanted to end anything just yet. "Back- Back home in Virginia-" He swallowed. "Well…" Shifty actually managed to glance up at the older man for a few seconds. Winters still stood there, awestruck and heated, despite the breeze that dangled through his orange hair.

"I just don't rightly know how I'm gonna explain all this." Winters' gaze became softer. It was hard to stay strong, for both of them. Their bond grew further than just respect and long-time acquaintances; it was obvious there have been things they've been wanting to say for a while now. Even with the threat of death breathing behind their shoulders at every second for these past years, they were each too reluctant or busy to even mention anything.

Winters tilted his head, their eyes level. He almost wanted to smile. He was going to miss this. Maybe that was the reason they denied their feelings in the first place; there was no use in ruining what they had.

"You see, erm, I.. I-I seen- I seen.."

"You're a hell of a fine soldier, Shifty." Winters smiled, sadly. "There's nothin' more to explain."

Shifty looked up at him, their eyes meeting longer than a fleeting second. He bit his lip, nodded slightly. "Thank you, sir."

Dick managed a smirk. They saluted each other, and departed. With longing eyes Winters simply stood there and watched Shifty leave his dark room, hidden from the bright sky outside. He almost fought back tears as Shifty left him, forever. Still, his smile didn't leave his face. If only Shifty had read the letter Winters had been writing. If only he knew it was addressed to him, meant to be sent to his home in Virginia before he arrived.

* * *

Instead, Shifty endured the car accident. He didn't make it home straight away. The letter was given to him by his mother when she visited her poor son in the hospital. His bones were still fractured, aching, but the pain was much less severe than what he held in his heart before the war had even started.

When Shifty finally received his letter he placed it to the side of his bed. It had been many long, lonely, agonizing weeks since that near-fatal goodbye. He smiled and his hands trembled when he grabbed the letter. He was excited and sad at the same time, and he now realized just how much he longed for Major Winters' attention, his contact, his always-kind words.

By the time everyone had left him to rest for the night, he turned on a small lamp beside him, refusing even his much-needed sleep for this letter. He welcomed the warm yellow glow of the light beside him as he reached for the letter, hands shaking and desperate, tearing the seal with eagerness and anxiety. Before looking at the beautiful, hand-written sentences that strung so neatly along the page he sighed, closed his eyes, and gulped, attempting to calm himself before reading this. Perhaps he left something behind, somehow did something that required punishment, or maybe Winters had even sent kind words after hearing of the collision with the drunk driver. Shifty didn't care what it was or how unrealistic it may have been, he was more than happy. There were no words to fully describe his relief. After a moment he began reading, heart swelling in his chest, beating rapidly. His toes curls and his breath shivered in anticipation.

The letter read as followed:

_Dearest Shifty (Darrell C. Powers),_

_I began writing this letter before you bid your farewells to everyone here. It was only a matter of time before we sent you back home. I will remain here for a little while longer, finishing my work and watching as everyone leaves me behind. Don't worry, it's not as bad as it sounds._

_If this letter was addressed to you, then it proves that I am more of a coward than others have thought me to be. There are things that I could not say to you in person, and to regain any sense of bravery, I will put this in a letter._

_To put these words so directly in a letter is difficult, and maybe just as difficult as saying it verbally. I do no not expect a response from you, but I will at least hope you can keep this information to yourself. My feelings shame me. If you do not respond, then I understand perfectly. There is no sense in what I plan to say. If you feel otherwise, then I will gladly receive any response you wish to send me. As I have said before, it will be lonely here in Europe._

_Very well. I've prepared myself now. Feel free to curse my name, do whatever you want. I cannot redeem what I've been wanting to say all these years._

_I love you._

_And I think of you often._

_With utmost sincerity,_

Major Richard D. Winters

Shifty nearly wept at the site of these words. At first, he did not believe it. He read it several times over before he smiled and his eyes turned wet. Dick Winters loved him and Shifty's feelings were more than mutual. He began placing kisses on the letter, falling in love with every shy word, the fact that so much hard work and thought had been put into this letter, that he had something left of his beloved Major Winters and that something was beyond endearing.

With the horror of the realization that Dick had been waiting all this time and assuming a letter had not been returned out of some twisted, newfound hatred or fear, Shifty gasped.

He would return a love letter of his own tomorrow. Richard Winters would no longer be lonesome overseas.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks. Shifty had not responded to his letter. Dick Winters was getting anxious, worried. Biting his nails had suddenly become a habit for him. Would he forever be shunned, ignored by the former sergeant? He already hated himself.

"This was stupid! Dumbest idea I've ever had.." He told himself one day, returning to his room after post had been sent out. He still received letters, of course. There were many things involving his position as a major. Still, nothing came from the home front, no return addresses bearing the name Powers. He now understood why a guy would need a drink every now and then. He only touched the stuff once and hated it, but watching Nixon use it as a form of medication (or rather, relief) made him want to turn to the bottle now. It suddenly wasn't so strange to see an object as a man's best friend.

After tossing the letters angrily on his night stand he went to the balcony to write, as he always did. It was certainly a better alternative to alcohol, but occasionally he would find himself taking out his frustrations on the wrong person.

The following day, after another night of tossing and turning, unable to rid his mind of Shifty and his mistake of a love letter, Winters didn't bother checking his post. The expectant bounce in his step gradually turned into a march. When he caught sight of his best friend Lewis, he hardly offered a greeting. Instead he merely nodded his head as Nixon raised his hand (holding a flask) in the hair with a smile.

It was obvious to everyone that Winters was in the most foul mood they'd ever seen from him, but no one had it in him to say anything. Nixon rarely had problems with such things.

"What's the problem, Dick?" He asked, following him and wrapping an arm around the redhead's shoulder when he caught up to his speeding stomps.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He returned, voice stern and ears red. He was somewhat embarrassed by his bratty behavior.

"Oh, come on," Nixon grinned, trying to cheer his friend up. "Let your buddy Lew help you out. It's no use keeping secrets from me."

Winters came to a halt, turning his head. Nixon cocked his to the side, intrigued.

"Forget it."

"Aw, don't be like that, Dick. I won't make fun of you or anything. Promise."

Winters sighed through his nostrils and kept his eyes downward. "Well.."

Nixon smiled again, mouth open like he wanted to finish the sentence. His eyebrows raised and he chuckled. "Well..?"

Winters decided to just shrug off his arm, walking ahead. "Never mind. Just forget it, alright?"

Nixon also sighed, but still he smiled. It was rare to see Dick so pissed off. Only one eyebrow raised this time. "Not visiting the post today, I see." He took a swig from the flask. "I can see right through you, Dick. Come on, we can talk about it somewhere else if you'd like."

* * *

They returned to Dick's room. Dick sat on the edge of his bed, hunched forward, eyes averted, and hands clasped together. Lewis, on the other hand, stepped out o the balcony to enjoy the weather and the landscape. He clearly took these things much too lightly.

"You see, Lew, I- I don't even know where to begin." He said, voice almost breaking up.

"Begin wherever you want to. I've got time to spare." Nixon told the clouds. "Is your sweetheart at home not writing to you as planned?"

Dick took a hand to scratch at his head nervously. "..I guess you can say that."

Nixon turned. "Well then, what seems to be the problem? It's not like names need to be mentioned here. I don't know her."

Dick shook his head, smiling. If Lewis only knew.. (Well, actually, he did.)

"I guess you've got a point there, Lew."

"Alright, go on, spill it. She's just suddenly ignoring you now for no reason?"

"No, n-not quite."

Nixon shook his head, growing aggravated. "Go on! Jesus, Dick, I'm not here to laugh at you or anything."

"I-I've.." Winters wasn't quite sure he was fully buying that last statement from Lew. "Actually, I was the one who started writing the letters. Well, letter.. I've confessed my feelings to them and uh… It's been almost a month now. They didn't respond to me at all."

Nixon walked towards Dick and sat next to him on the bed, wrapping that friendly arm around his shoulders again. "Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. Maybe she's not ignoring you at all. I'm sure everyone's just as busy back at home as we are. There's just fewer bullets."

Winters remained solemn and with an angry frown. On one hand, Lewis felt really bad for his best friend but on the other, well.. This rare moment had some entertainment value, apart from the heartbreak.

"Well, you survived the war didn't you?"

That didn't comfort Dick at all.

"You've got all your limbs. A bullet hasn't been lodged in your body anywhere."

Dick raised an eyebrow and his ice-blue eyes looked at Nixon's coal-colored ones with disbelief. "What are you tryin' to prove here, Lew?"

"I'm just sayin'." He began chuckling before reminding himself, yet again, that this was a serious matter. "It could be worse, alright? You could end up like Shifty Powers or something."

Dick almost stood on his feet immediately, but had to stop himself. Nixon couldn't know his 'sweetheart' was dear Mr. Powers, could he? Still, Winters tensed up, waiting for Nixon to remove that uncomfortable arm so he could take another swig of his drink.

"What do you mean by that? What happened to Shifty??"

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Nixon said, too casually. He finally took that drink. "Well, you know how he won that lottery thing and got sent home early-?"

"Yeah, he came to me personally to say goodbye. What about it?" His hurried tone annoyed Nixon in some regard.

"_Well_," he continued, shrugging off the interruption. "Two days after that, he was headin' for a plane in a truck. But, uh.. Before he could make it, the truck was hit head-on by a drunken corporal from another regiment."

Winters' expression became grave and Nixon had to stop him from saying anything. He continued with the story. "He's doin' fine now, Dick. He didn't die, but he's been in and out of hospitals. I heard everything inside him's fractured. Hell, he even survived a concussion."

Dick shook his head. "_Dammit_."

Lewis was always shocked when the rare profanity slipped from Dick's tongue. "Hey, I said he'd be alright, didn't I? He just wont arrive home on schedule."

Nixon laughed again and stood up. "Don't worry too much, alright? About Shifty or your letters. Everything'll work out eventually." He snickered. "Man, I never thought you were the type of guy who'd have to deal with unrequited love, Dick. It's weird to think of someone besides Sobel not liking you."

Dick managed a smile. "Yeah, I guess I thought so, too."


End file.
